The purpose of this severable task order is to perform sample tracking data management and analytical support services for the NIEHS Clinical Research Branch. The Contractor will perform data management activities and statistical programming in support of clinical studies for study initiation, set up, maintenance and close out. The Contractor will track and manage clinical trial data using computer applications and database systems to support collection, cleaning and management of subject or patient data. This also includes traditional data manager duties such as database audits, coding, SAE reconciliation, and versioning of the database.